The Story So Far
by Ghostey
Summary: Collection of Short Stories, a look into the Winchester's lives. Some sad, some funny, some fluff but all a fun time with the Winchester Clan. Read and Review! Story Three! "The End of the Tour" Dean/Ruby angst
1. Father's Day

**And All was Right with the World**

**Father's Day (And All That Leads Up to It)**

**Friday**

Sam was brooding, Jessica could tell by the way he hunched over the small counter space they owned and laboriously worked a massive bundle of dough both her and Sam had worked on a few hours previous. It wasn't that he was showing it too much; it was only the slightest tension between the shoulder – evidenced by the taught muscles in his arms and how he furrowed his brow.

He did that a lot, knitting his brow together in concentration, or while he studied – but this was different, and it told tales Jessica would have to be patient about to hear. However, it was there, and Jess was a smart girl.

Put two and two together.

It was the Friday before Father's Day, and in their homely apartment style kitchen Sammy Winchester stood – baking a honey walnut loaf of bread with raisins baked right inside for _Jessica's_ father. He was with Jessica when she picked out Father's Day gifts and cards from the local Hallmark store, and even wrapped it while Jessica ran to the store to get ingredients for the bread.

Jessica hardly knew _anything_ about the infamous John Winchester. All she could gather from Sam was he didn't like that Sam went to college and that he was a widow – what she gathered from the lone photograph that Sammy had of his parents was that they were _happy_ and then something terrible happened.

Sam had told Jessica that things had been fine, his dad out of the military working in a shop him and his friend owned. John had a beautiful wife waiting for him at home and a mischievous and wonderful son named Dean, with another baby on the way. Then Sam was born. Then Mary died.

"It's not that I hate my Dad… I don't," he reassured her one evening when she had pressed the issue. "It's that… after Mom died I don't think he was capable of being a Dad anymore. He wouldn't be able to play catch with Dean, or be the coach of some freaking little league team. It wasn't _right._ It wasn't _normal_ how Mom died, so he wouldn't… couldn't… do normal anymore. We called him Dad, but we answered to him as Sir."

"Hey Sammy? I think that's good enough to put in the oven to bake now," Jessica said, placing her hand up onto Sam's shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry," he smiled boyishly, "Just getting into to it you know?" He brushed his hands off on the kitchen towel and kissed Jessica on the lips. She smiled back at him and beamed. When Jessica took over the baking Sam went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cola and sat down on their couch. "Have you finished packing yet Jess?" He asked.

"Yep, just need to wait for this to finish, oh, and I reset the voicemail to say where we were in case anyone needed to know," she said distractedly as she used one hand to open the oven and the other to precariously place the loaf inside without fumbling the contents. As she started cleaning up the kitchen she called over to Sam, saying, "Are you going to call your father?"

Jessica met with uncomfortable silence, which couldn't be mistaken for anything except a "no" she grabbed herself a cola like Sam did and flopped down beside him, nestling her body up against the young man's.

"It'll be nice, to get away for a little bit and spend sometime with my family. Dad's looking forward to fishing with you, but personally I just can't wait to eat something besides college food," she tried to make conversation.

Sam grinned, "Does your father know that I've _never_ fished before in my life?"

"All the better," Jess smiled, "He wanted sons, and instead he got three daughters."

The two laughed quietly for a moment before Sam finally said, "Yeah, you were Daddy's little girl weren't you? Learning how to fish and shoot a gun?"

Jessica tilted her head to the side, "There is nothing wrong with knowing how to shoot a gun Mister. I'll show you a thing or two when we make it up to my ranch. And I bet you were just as fond of your father as I was of mine growing up."

Sam sighed, "You know what I meant… my Dad never won Father of the Year if you catch my drift.

"Well… I hope you'll like my father. I've told him all about you and he sounds like he's anxious to meet you. When Janine brought a guy home the first time Dad ended up hating the guy, something about being a hotshot pretty boy. She'll never live it down, the poor guy got tossed out of the house so fast Dad didn't even have to pause the movie he was watching."

Sam gulped, "I hope your father likes me too."

"He will," Jessica reassured him, "That's why _I_ made the bread."

**Saturday**

Dean closed the trunk of the old car and stalked over to the driver side door. He sat down heavily into the upholstery and tapped the steering wheel impatiently as his mind processed what had happened on the last hunt.

The older brother hadn't _intentionally_ set the house on fire, after all, he had meant to torch were the decaying remains of a nasty spirit. It was the spirit's own damn fault that it knocked over Dean's can of light fluid and an old oil lamp.

Dean would have been pissed if he hadn't moved out of the way in time. That would've been a fun thing to explain to his father. _Yeah Dad? I kinda was toasted by a spook so I'm not going to be able to make it to Springfield by Tuesday._ Or better yet, a doctor calling Jim saying, _how do you like your steak? Medium or well done because I say you're friend's son has just been seared to a crisp._

The young man hated fire, Dean was prepared to die for his family, and for innocent lives, but when it came to fire there was nothing he was afraid of more.

It was going to be a pain in the ass to explain to his father how he "successfully" got rid of the spirit, thankfully he hadn't left any evidence to connect him to the incident. Probably would go down in the book as a couple of teens hanging out in an abandoned ancient house being stupid and catching the place ablaze. It really wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Dean flipped his phone open and scrolled through the contacts. Bobby. Caleb. Cassie. Dad. Jim. Joshua. Sam…

It was summer, Sammy was probably working odd jobs to help pay for a place in Palo Alto. That would've been bad. Dean shook his head to rid himself of the image of his father calling his estranged son to be at Dean's funeral because he burnt up.

But than again, John wasn't the funeral type. There was something almost romantic in the way that Dean's final rites would be administered like heroes of old on a grand funeral pyre.

Sammy wouldn't want that, he would want a headstone for Dean. At least, that's what Dean hoped. "Dean Winchester. Son and Brother. January 24th, 1979 – June 15th, 2005." That's all that's needed. Maybe Dean should tell his brother to put something about demons too – throw the people randomly looking at graves years from then for a loop.

He turned on the radio in the Impala and the loud station jockey blasted, "Well I hope you all remembered to get something for dear old Dad! Before I head out I just wanted to remind you that if any of you, like myself, have a father wish him a rocking Father's Day. In fact! Why don't you guys bring Dad down to…"

Dean shut the radio off.

Father's Day.

The Winchester's really never celebrated Father's Day. With them, Dean always made an effort to take some part of holidays that fell during the school year, because there was no way to avoid them. Little kids would pester him and his little brother about why they didn't have a big turkey dinner at Thanksgiving, or why they didn't barbeque on Labor Day, or… the worst… why Dean and Sam didn't have a Mom to celebrate on Mother's Day.

Father's Day was during the summer, so Dean didn't worry about it, and his dad never brought it up.

Dean dialed Sam's phone, reaching his voicemail.

"Hi! This is Jess and Sam. We're at my Dad's house for Father's Day and we'll be back Wednesday. Call us on Sam's cell if you need us for anything or if it's an emergency. Thanks a bundle and have a great week! See you Wednesday, bye!"

The older brother closed the phone.

He needed to meet his Dad in Springfield, no sense wasting time leaving Sam a message about Father's Day that he wouldn't listen to.

**Sunday**

Dean had called, while John was in the middle of a pool game. His son had said he would meet up with John at Springfield in less than an hour.

John took another sip of his beer as he listened to the voice message again. "Hey Dad, calling you to check in. I'll be at your motel in a little under an hour. Wanting to wish you a Happy Dad's Day. Hope the spirits are treating you right. Be there in a bit. Bye."

Happy Dad's Day.

That's what Mary had used to say to him when Dean was younger. It was never the proper Father's Day, because Mary hated to be called Mother, so the same belonged to both of them. Dean hadn't said Dad's Day in years and he couldn't remember a time when his youngest had ever said that in passing like Dean just did.

He downed the rest of the mug and motioned the bartender for another round.

John had missed Dad's Day. Truth be told, he didn't really feel like he deserved it. Nonetheless, he was glad Dean remembered, because John wasn't sure how many more he would live to see. He was starting to see things, see patterns. The thing that took his wife was leaving things, almost too easy to find, for John to follow and track.

Father's Day.

Time to step it up, he told himself, they're big boys now and can face things on their own. Time for him to be a father and let them go.

John would hunt the son of a bitch down, for all the Mom's and Dad's Days that him and his wife missed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you'd recognize. I would certainly love to borrow Jensen or JDM or Jared for a little while, but that isn't going to happen much to my chagrin.

**Author's Note: **This is a series of "oneshots", (not all are true oneshots, many being two, or three parts) written by an extremely tired writer wanting nothing more than to curl up with nice cold lemonade and watch Deadliest Catch all morning. Some are serious, my take on explaining things about the series, emotions running high like Sam leaving for school, or the first time Dean leaves Sam alone. Others not so much, being fluff, happiness and rays of sunshine moments in my constructed life for the Winchesters, such as when John meets Mary, and Sam's first day of college. Some of them are entirely parody, making fun of myself and other fanfiction writers incessant need for genre fiction, like Sam getting kidnapped... again… but look at them as they are – humorous, with a side of parody.

If you have an idea for a chapter (or series of chapters) please leave a review. I'll try to do as many as I can.


	2. That Ol' Sister Fic

**That Ol' Sister Fic**

"_Take your brother outside as fast can. Now Dean! Go!"_

_Dean felt baby Sammy in his arms as he ran down the hallway. He stopped at another white door and ran in. "Seffie!" The boy yelled. _

_Large brown eyes rose up to meet his hazel ones in confusion. Shifting Sam to one arm he held out his hand for his two-year-old sister. "Come on Seffie," he said hastily. _

"_Why Dea?"_

"_Daddy said so, we need to get outside."_

_The little blonde girl grabbed the older sibling's hand and followed him down the stairs. They both stopped on the lawn to gaze up at the amber glow coming from little Sammy's nursery. Just as they did John stooped down and picked up Stephanie and grabbed Dean's hand, dragging the four-year-old and the baby with him. _

"Sammy, come on pick up the phone," Dean tapped his foot anxiously, on the cell phone waiting "patiently" as he could manage.

"Dean, he doesn't need this, kid's probably got studying to do or something."

"Yeah, but still, this is kind of important and I _know_ that he'd answer for you. You call him," Dean demanded.

"You can't use that as an excuse, we'll figure this out on our own."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Please?" He said it in such a patronizing tone that the person in the passenger seat slapped him. "What was that for?" He cried out, pretending to be hurt.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Just call Sam."

Dean was met with a sigh and watched as his younger sister silently flipped open her cell phone. The woman held down the four key as she waited for speed dial to ring their baby brother's cell phone. "He's going to be pissed," she said with mild distain.

"We need his help, this is something big. Something big is starting to happen, the ball is rolling and _we_ _can't find Dad."_ Dean said earnestly. "If we can't get in contact with him there's no way to tell if he needs help."

"Shut up, it's ringing," she replied shooting an icy glare to the older Winchester. "Hey Sammy," she said brightly as the younger man spook a lazy hello.

She seemed lost in her own world as Sam seemed to say some long-winded sentence, which Dean only caught the tail end, "Everything going well with you and Dean?"

"Yeah, we're fine," she said slowly. She bit her lip, "Sammy, do you mind if we stop by your place to discuss something really quick? Important business… yeah… sounds okay… _no, _I _won't_ let Dean anywhere near your girlfriend. Short chain, I got it… oh you sly dog… of course I'll keep quiet."

Dean glared at her as she laughed, to which she only laughed harder.

"Yeah Dean's in a pissy mood, but I won't tell him. It's between you and me. All right Sammy, see you in a little bit. Bye." She clicked the phone closed and grinned at Sam. "He promised to let us come so long as you kept your hands and arms inside the vehicle while it is in motion. Por favor mentenga yadda, yadda, yadda."

"English?"

"Hands off the girlfriend."

Dean lifted his eyebrow in interest, "Girlfriend? Is she cute?"

His sister smiled, "I'll never tell."

"I'm gonna see her anyway Seffie, no use in delaying the inevitable," Dean grinned.

Stephanie laughed, "This is serious Dean," she said between laughs, "Don't ruin this because you're perverse need to take Sam's girlfriends. _Him_ helping _us_ is dependent on you _not_ screwing this up. Or _her_ up. Take your pick."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

After a couple of hours and Stephanie nagging Dean about taking a break from driving, (something about driving zombies) Dean pulled the Impala into a gas station and Stephanie walked into the store while Dean pumped gasoline into the tank. She pulled out a diet Pepsi and a bottle of water out of the display cooler and paid for it before stalking out to the car back to her brother.

"Dean!" she called, tossing him the water, "How far are we from Palo Alto anyways?"

"Couple hours, should get there about three in the morning."

"He's not going to like it if we break into his apartment in the middle of the night."

"He invited us, we're not breaking in."

"He invited me, for the purpose of helping him out with…" Stephanie clapped her hands on her mouth. "Making waffles," she added hastily.

Dean eyed his sister carefully, but dropped the matter, "We need to get moving." The twenty-seven year old put the nozzle back in its port and slid into the driver's seat. "Why the water Sef?"

"Healthier, showed Sam a recent picture of you, granted it was a surveillance video still but still, and he said you needed to shed a few pounds."

"Why do you have a soda if water's healthier?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Whatever water boy," the blonde laughed.

Twenty-four years old, the middle Winchester acted as caretaker for her family since Mary Winchester died. Because of that, her father rarely let her go on _any_ hunts, insisting that Sam needed her to watch him, thus it was her job to patch them up and cook and clean and make sure the boys did their homework, etc, etc.

Not to say that John never taught her how to fight or shoot a gun, however it wasn't until Dean started working "alone" did John allow his daughter on the field. His children would always have someone to watch their backs.

She was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous granted, but she looked much like their mother had, except her stern brown eyes and rounder face like John's. Dean often thought to himself that was the reason that John didn't want Stephanie hurt or killed, because losing her would be the same as how he lost Mary.

Over recent weeks, John sent Dean on a flurry of jobs that overloaded him, almost to keep Dean distracted from John's comings and goings. It got so much that Dean asked his sister for an extra hand. Stephanie agreed, because her fiancé was on some trip for the research center he worked with so she decided to spend a few weeks with her brother.

"How was Sam looking last time you saw him?" Dean asked when they were once again on the interstate. "Is he keeping his grades up?"

"You know Sam, his grades are always up. If it's not an A it's an A ."

"I know, just keeping up with the kid."

Stephanie looked at Dean seriously, "He's not a kid anymore Dean."

"He's still my baby brother," Dean shrugged.

"God, what are we going to say to him when we get there? It's the middle of the night right now, him and Jess are definitely going to be asleep at this point," Stephanie said, running her palm through her wavy blonde hair.

Dean yawned, "I'll take care of that."

"By doing what?" Stephanie asked, eying the older brother suspiciously.

Dean veered off to the breakdown lane.

"What the hell Dean? We're fifteen minutes from the exit!" Stephanie practically yelled.

The older Winchester grinned at her, "You drive."

She laughed, "Now you let me? What's with the change of heart?"

"Yeah," Dean replied simply, "You drive."

Stephanie shrugged, "I don't get you sometimes."

When Stephanie pulled up along the youngest Winchester's apartment Dean grinned widely, "I think it would be best that I ring the doorbell while you park." The middle Winchester eyed him, but nonetheless Dean got out and stretched, "Time for a little family reunion eh?"

"Don't hurt him," Stephanie sighed.

"Me? No!"

Stephanie went around the block to parallel park the Impala, taking her time as to not walk in at an inopportune moment in Dean's and Sam's touching reunion. When she did finally walk up to Sam's front door she was dismayed to find it unlocked and the light flick on as she entered the foyer.

"Sam?"

"Jess… this is Dean."

"Your brother Dean?"

"Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"You… are way out of my brother's league."

"Let me go change."

"No I wouldn't dream of it. Really."

"Sammy, are you going to offer us some coffee or have us just stand in your living room until the sun rises in the west and a snowball survives a summer in hell?" Stephanie asked, drawing the attention away from the oldest Winchester as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sam smiled, the best he could manage after his family just broke into his home, and gave a limp wave at his older sister, "Hey Sef, good to see you in town too. Mind if I ask what you're both doing _here_ at God knows what time? I thought that you would show at a reasonable hour… like normal people, but no, apparently you two are the more shock and awe type."

Dean glanced from Sam to Jess, "Well sweetheart, we're going to need to borrow your boyfriend for a couple minutes to discuss something."

"No," Sam stated, suddenly having a very adamant look of stubbornness on his face, "Anything you say to me you can say to her." Sam wrapped his arm comfortingly around Jessica's waist.

Dean gave one shrug to Stephanie before saying, "Dad's on a trip, and he hasn't been home in a couple days."

"Probably working overtime on a Miller Time shift. Don't worry Dean, he'll wander back in sooner or later," Sam retorted.

Dean sobered and replied, "Dad's on a _hunting_ trip, and he hasn't been home in a couple days."

"Jess, excuse us. We have some family things to talk about."

"Jessica sweetey, why don't we go ahead and make us a pot of coffee, Dean and I have been on the road for a really long time. We could use the caffeine," Stephanie smiled.

The other woman nodded quietly as Sam led the oldest Winchester through a back door. "It's been almost three months since the last time you visited," Jessica said congenially to Stephanie. "Everything okay with you and Brennan?"

"Well I spoke with him last night, he said the school has him traveling to Ireland in fact to work on some stuff over there in a few weeks after this job in Boston."

"Such is the life of a closet Indiana Jones junky," Jessica laughed. "Did you decide a date yet?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No, I told him about not being able to contact Dad and with him going to Ireland… we're pushing it back again." Stephanie looked at the ceiling mournfully, "I wonder if I'll ever get married, sometimes it feels more like I'm married to Dean with the amount of time we spend together. He's been so busy with work, and I've been with Dean for the past couple weeks since things started heating up with Dad… I almost miss my days of lazily lounging around the apartment as Bren had his face buried in an old manuscript."

"Brennan and you are cute together though, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

Stephanie smiled, "He finally found a ring! I don't want to know how he managed to find a 18th century silver engagement ring without breaking some sort of antique law but it's absolutely gorgeous." She held out her hand for Jessica to inspect, she smiled to herself, Brennan got the ring from his uncle, who had found it digging old graves up – those were the benefits of having a gravedigger's son as a fiancé.

Dean hoped there wasn't a spirit attached to it…

"Oh wow," Jessica breathed. "That's amazing," the woman said holding the middle Winchester's hand delicately as she inspected the ring. "It's very pretty, I love how it's so elegant in it's simplicity. One might say I was jealous."

Stephanie retracted her hand, "At least your boyfriend isn't across the country and soon to be world."

Jessica sighed, "Sometimes it feels like Sam isn't always here with me, like his mind is elsewhere you know?"

"I bet he was just worrying over some test."

"Probably," Jess replied cheerfully. The coffee machine ringed merrily and Jessica chimed, "Oh, brew's done. How do you and your brother like it?"

"Black," Dean replied as he entered with Sam in tow behind him. "And Seffie likes it with lots of cream and lots of sugar. Poor girl can't stand the taste."

"Sam…" Jessica trailed off when her boyfriend entered the room, "What's up?" She followed him into their bedroom, almost stepping on his feet. "Wait, Sammy," she said as the door closed behind them.

"That went well I suppose," Stephanie shrugged at Dean.

"He'll come, that's what matters. It'll be good to get the band back together won't it? Be like old times, only less arguing and louder music. We'll head off to Jericho as soon as Sam packs. I think it'll be best for you to sit in the back though; Sam isn't in the best of moods I figure it would be good to let him have some control over this trip."

"Dean are you sure you should drive? You've been at this for a while now with no breaks. We should wait until morning to get going, get some sleep or something. At least let Sam or I drive."

Dean grinned, "I let you park her didn't I?"

"You are going to get us both killed Dean, you need to get some rest," Stephanie protested.

"I'm not letting either of you drive my car if that's what you're attempting to get at."

"Must we get into this argument again?" Stephanie asked folding her arms across her chest. She was going to speak again just as Sam and Jessica entered the room with the two older Winchester siblings.

Sam leaned down to kiss his girlfriend, promising, "I'll be home by Monday. I'll make sure of it."

"See that you do Sam Winchester," Jessica replied, looking at the other two she continued, "Keep an eye on him. And I hope you find your father."

Stephanie smiled, "Sam? You up for driving?"

"I am _not_ letting anyone else drive the Impala!"

One posthumously-pmsing Woman in White ghost later…

Stephanie sat the long ways across the back seat of the Impala, not wishing to get involved in Dean and Sam's building argument. It was sad, even though she loved Sam, she wanted to take Dean's side with this. More and more she was growing concerned about their father. Dean just wanted his family…

It was a tender spot for the middle Winchester, she'd been carefully treading around the fact that she was leaving Dean too with her upcoming marriage. More than once Dean hinted that she could bring her fiancé in on the family "business," and more than once Stephanie stalled because she just didn't want to put Brennan through that.

Before she realized it Sam was out of the car and heading for his apartment. "Call me if you find him."

"Yeah," Dean said with a touch of sadness.

Sam gave a wave to Stephanie and shouldered his bag.

The two older siblings watched their baby brother retreat to his safe haven, silently. Dean tapped the steering wheel like he did when he was anxious and Stephanie shifted in her seat. Both look tired, with dark circles under their eyes.

Finally, after a second, Stephanie said quietly, "We should head to Colorado…"

Dean frowned, hesitant to leave Sam quite yet.

Both jumped as they heard a shout from inside. Within seconds both Dean and Stephanie were on the lawn. Momentarily, fear shot through Dean and he yelled at his sister to stay where she was, he didn't want her in danger too.

Stephanie froze when Dean yelled at her and looked fearfully at the apartment… hoping her brother and Jess were okay.

When Dean pulled Sam out of the apartment Stephanie ran from the street in front of the two. She could feel the heat on her skin and saw fire reflected in both of her brother's eyes.

"No!" Sam struggled as another explosion wracked the building. "Jessica! Jess!" Sam cried, stumbling into his sister's open arms. Stephanie hugged Sam's head, as he grew lax in his sibling's hands.

Dean stumbled backwards, and he stared at the apartment with a mix of anger, confusion, and shock. He gripped the shotgun he held in his hand tighter and gulped with the realization of what had just occurred dawning on him.

Stephanie and Sam sunk to the ground, the older sister hugging the youngest Winchester fiercely, not saying anything but quietly running her hands through his hair. Both had tears staining their cheeks that reflected the glow of the fire.

The oldest Winchester stood up and walked past his two younger siblings, still staring at the fire. There wasn't anything he could do, he couldn't go back in and make everything all right. He let Sam down… he got his brother home by Monday, so the kid could make his interview… Dean just couldn't get his brother home in time.

His sister looked up at him expectantly, helplessly holding Sam. Expecting Dean to do something to make this go away. "What are we going to do?" She asked sadly.

Dean replied by shrugging his shoulders… there wasn't anything else _to_ do. He heard the muted wails of fire engines and ambulances drawing closer. "We need to… find Dad… he'll know what to do from here." The shotgun fell from his fingers and onto the ground unceremoniously.

"But Dad's not here right now… Sam… I… I need _you_ to know what to do. You're supposed to take care of us Dean…" she replied.

Drunkenly, Sam fell backwards out of Stephanie's arms and picked up the shotgun clumsily.

"Sammy?" Dean asked alarmed. The firemen sirens grew closer and it would only be a moment of time before they blasted streams of pressured water at the apartment in a futile attempt to save the beautiful young blonde woman who Sam loved.

Sam got up using the shotgun as support and wandered over to the open trunk of the Impala. His face hardened and his two siblings looked at him with trepidation. "We've got work to do…" he whispered, tossing the gun into the truck.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'd recognize. I would certainly love to borrow Jensen or JDM or Jared for a little while, but that isn't going to happen much to my chagrin.

Author's Note: Hehh… seriously, this whole "episode" is entirely derived from wanting a chapter called "That ol' sister fic"… we're all guilty of it, reading at least one. And frankly, I know, I'm a hypocrite, but I _hate them so much,_ except apparently when I'm writing them. So yeah, Stephanie Winchester… in the story arc in my head it's okay because she and her fiancé eventally die. Does that make you sad? I hope it does, I kinda liked her.

As for the reason I don't like these fics, it nots because they're not well written or whatever, hell, I'll even accept some crazy family drama – but honestly guys… the last thing I want to hear is that after losing his wife, John Winchester would go out less than a few years later to bang some woman who he "deeply loved but could never be with", have a kid, and _not tell_ the boys. And this girl, even thought she's never known her father or her brothers is apparently brilliant, smart, and sexy, and knows about hunting because her mother was tragically killed by the yellow-eyed-demon and the sister was then raised by wolves……………

4 srsly guyses… wtf?

And keeping this in mind, I am a hypocrite, look to see me posting a sibling (omg guys! It's a BOY!) fic soon. And yes… it's _plausible,_ (le gasp!) Not to give too much away but if you've listened to or seen Miss Saigon you'll know what I'm talking about.


	3. The End of the Tour

**End of the Tour**

The older Winchester wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat up after being underneath the Impala for over an hour. Sam and Bobby had reluctantly gone out for supplies and groceries leaving Dean to his own devices. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for Bobby and Sam, but after being back for nearly a month Dean was getting antsy for some alone time. The two other hunters had respected Dean's privacy, but being respected was a far distance from the quiet solitude of being by yourself.

So Dean was using the opportunity to return to what he knew best next to hunting – which was taking care of his car. Not up to the strength he had been before he had been killed, Dean was getting quite the workout simply by working on the car and baking under the late August sun.

He had to hand it to the kid, at least Sam did a _halfway_ decent job at keeping the old girl in shape the almost ten months Dean had been in hell. But she did have some wear and tear, in need of some _tender, loving care._ He patted her on the hood, she just missed him, that was all.

Wiping his hands on the cleanest towel he had, Dean started to shuffle back to the old farmhouse to get a beer. Remembering that the small group of hunters was out of that necessary food group, Dean frowned before looking back at the car. He grinned wickedly and trouped over to pick up the hose and turn the spiket.

Holding the end of the hose over his head he allowed the lukewarm water to drench him from head to toe. He didn't care that he was wearing a nice pair of jeans or that he was wearing his boots and socks… the hunter was just glad for the feel of water running down his neck and back. He lifted his face upwards and let the water splash his forehead and spray on his dry, chapped lips.

Sam had joked over a week ago that if he knew Dean liked the water so much he would've brought him back as a dolphin. Dean had replied sarcastically that he'd still get more tail than his little brother.

But the darker thoughts that clouded Dean's mind told him that his newfound affinity for water had sprung from the lack of it from his time in hell.

Pressing his thumb on the head of the nozzle he made a quick makeshift pressure washer and aimed it at his car. The water droplets glinted in the sun and the fine mist made a rainbow shimmer before his eyes. He knew he probably should give her a better wash than just a spray of water but his bones were tired and he really only wanted to get the dust off her.

After shutting off the sprocket, Dean gathered up the hose into a loose bundle and dripping wet went inside Bobby's house.

He walked into the small bathroom near his and Sam's upstairs bedroom and shed his clothes before stepping into the shower. In his head he debated just sitting in the tub and letting the water but in the end he washed up quickly and went back into he and Sam's room.

Dean pulled up his boxers and jeans and was just about to button up a plaid shirt when he heard a quick series of knocks. He looked at the window and saw an all too familiar blonde squatting by the window frame on the Bobby's porch roof.

"Ruby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Last time he had seen it turned out it was actually Lilith in Ruby's host in order to collect on Dean's soul and kill Sam if she could. Well, he supposed the last time he had seen her she had been underneath a devil's trap after he kicked her ass.

"In the flesh," she shrugged.

"Not your flesh…" he replied dangerously, opening the window to look at her better, making sure not to disturb the salt lining the sill.

She frowned. "She was dead anyway, did her catatonic ass a favor by taking her for a spin."

He glared at her behind the windowsill.

"You gonna let me in?"

"No," he answered flatly.

She gave him a contemplative look and took a moment before concluding, "Yeah, I probably deserved that. I want my knife back."

"You're not getting that knife back sweetheart," giving her a cocky grin. He made to close the window when she reached over the salt line with her hand and grabbed his shirt. Dean looked down worriedly at her grip, red welts appearing on her skin and blood started to bubble out of small cuts.

"Please," she begged, her voice breaking, "You can have it back after I'm done."

She released him and pulled her arm back quickly, holding it against her chest gingerly. Dean studied her closely, and the demon seemed a little worse for wear, which worried him. Despite not remembering his ordeal in hell, he had tiny bit of sympathy for the demon who was shaking like a leaf on his roof.

"What happened to you Ruby?" He asked softly.

Her face turned into an angry scowl, "I tried to help the Winchester double mint twins… after Lilith stole my body she…" She paused and continued, "I've done some really bad things… but I've never had to deal alright? I can't feel remorse or pity or guilt about them…"

He opened the window the whole way and crawled through, shaking slightly before gaining his balance. "It's in the job description," Dean conceded, folding his arms across chest.

"Well guess what sunshine, Lilith decided to make me _feel_. _Everything._ And I'm not good with that new-age crap and touchy feely bullshit."

Dean gave her a small condescending grin, "Welcome to the club, but I'm hardly a shoulder cry on." He paused, looking past her contemplatively and saying rhetorically, "If demons even can cry, not sure on that one."

"Funny asshole…" she spat. She clenched her hand open and closed delicately as the cuts on her forearm closed over. "You think you know pain Dean? You think you've seen it with Daddy sacrificing himself for you? Having Sammy die in your arms? Imagine being abused and raped and watching your child ripped from you and killed and having to be burned alive… Think of about that and multiply it by half a millennia."

"Oh cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it," he replied venomously. "You don't know what I've been through…"

"You know I actually know more about you than you think," she sad smugly. She gave him a conniving smile when he looked at her in confusion. "Oh I spent a good amount of time in hell too Dean," she explained, "I know my way around the neighborhood and let's just say I dropped by to see you on more than one occasion to see the my little dead and damned friend. Hell was not kind to you Dean…"

"So what? We sang the Cure and wrote emo poetry together then you had your way with me? Thanks doll, but I'm not buying whatever bull you're trying to shove down my throat." Dean kicked a small pebble off of Bobby's roof and looked at his companion. "So are you done here?" He asked.

She blinked at the harsh light, before frowning darkly, and planting herself on Bobby's roof. "I looked for you for what seemed like ages, and you were broken when I had found you. I…" She looked downward and didn't continue.

Dean took a seat next to her and together they sat in silence for a minute. Dean could sense an underlying familiarity to the situation. Warm wind picked up loose strands of blonde hair and it tickled his face and even though it was warm – something he had grown to loath and even fear - the feeling was comfortable and Dean thought that maybe he had finally shaken any remaining bonds hell had on him. "Gotta find the queen of all my dreams?" he whispered as her shoulder leaned up against his.

"You think it's cute quoting Zepplin?" She asked incredulously not looking at him. Instead, she stared straight up at the sky, adjusting her body so now it was her head rested in the crook of his lap and she danced her fingers on the damp fabric of his shirt clinging to his chest.

He leaned back and used his arms as a pillow for his head. The heat off the shingles prickled on his arms. He had done this song and dance before, the feeling of déjà vu bristled through his being. "Have we been here before?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"So when I was in hell…?"

"It wasn't all fire and brimstone. Demons cling to any sort of comfort they can find in the pit. I had you." She crawled up his body so her soft breasts pressed up against him and she wrapped her arm around his body. Her face close to Dean she whispered, "That little fallen angel on your shoulder."

Sulfur lingered in her breath and Dean had to look away.

"I need… I needed someone who would care, because feeling like this…" She sighed when he looked away from her. He didn't say anything and she rested her head onto his broad chest. "This… guilt thing sucks."

"Why do you want your knife back Ruby?"

She pressed against him and lifted herself off his chest. Looking him straight in the eye she asked, "Can't you tell? I'm sick of it, and want it to end. You're out of hell, so who do I have to go back to if Lilith has her way?" She paused, "I can't help you or Sam anymore, and you can't save me. I'd rather face nonexistence than have to live for eternity with what I've done… without you there beside me."

"You can't just kill yourself Ruby, that doesn't really…"

"I don't want to go back to hell."

"There are… ways…" Dean struggled, "I mean, Sam bailed me out, I'm sure we can find a way to…"

"Kiddo, I've been what I am longer than your great, great something was a twinkle in their parent's eyes, and no amount of Hail Marys or the Lord's Prayer is going to prevent me from ending up right where I belong. Trust me, you'd be doing me a favor. I haven't slept since the night I was murdered, and all I want is to simply not wake up to this nightmare anymore." He remained expressionless, stoically trying to work out her request so she leaned in and kissed him and he eagerly returned it, forgetting the fact she was a demon. For the moment they were two lost souls, broken and tarnished, but they shared the common bond of death and hellfire.

She returned to her original position and began to massage Dean's chest in small rhythmic circles. Ruby watched as Dean surrendered to a calm sleep and she smiled, for all the things she had done she was determined to the do right by the one soul that had reached out to her, at least until she didn't have to _be_ anymore. He'd come through for her – he wouldn't tell Sam, that much she was sure of, but at least… maybe in the end of all things he'd decide to join her too.

--

Distantly, Dean heard the sound of Bobby's Camaro rolling in from the road, heralding the older hunter's and his brother's return. He sat up abruptly, although careful not to jostle Ruby. Dean looked down and was surprised that the demon had vanished into the dusty summer air, as though she hadn't been there in the first place.

"Dude!" Sam called out to his brother, who was curiously sitting on the roof of Bobby's porch. "What are you doing up there?"

Before Dean could respond Bobby barked, "Get down here and help your brother and I with this stuff. And if I find your little siesta damaged my roof you'll be fixing it!"

The oldest Winchester scratched his head, looking around once more for Ruby although the demon was probably long gone, if she had been there at all and not just a figment of Dean's dream. He knew it was for the best not to mention the demon's visit to Sam, due to the fact he was had been in Super Sam mode since Dean's return and catching knowledge of a demon, _any_ demon, would probably set him off.

He waved to the two other hunters, "Be down in a sec Sammy!"

--

A/N: Really this was a continuance of the song drabble "The End of the Tour" by They Might Be Giants. Why? Because I'm a Dean/Ruby fan. I'm not much of a shipper but I like the idea behind Dean/Ruby. Take a look at my story "Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole" for the original. Yay! Look to see an Mad World update this week and then maybe Equinox because the chapter just isn't doing what I want it to.


End file.
